Mi amante prisionera
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. LEMON. Ella bien sabía que el obsesivo amor que él le profesaba, terminaría por convertirla en la amante prisionera del demonio de fuego, más no le importó. De cualquier forma ya no podía seguir sin él.


**. Mi amante prisionera .**

De: **Priss**

21-JUN-06

29-JUN-06

* * *

_Ella bien sabía que el obsesivo amor que él le profesaba, terminaría por convertirla en la amante prisionera del demonio de fuego, más no le importó. De cualquier forma ya no podía seguir sin él._

* * *

Hao sonreía triunfante y con malicia, cómo el depredador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa para devorarla. Y así era, de alguna forma extraña.

A cada paso que el Asakura daba, Anna retrocedía otro más. La expresión de la linda chica, más que de furia, era de cautela. No necesitaba leer su retorcida mente cómo para saber lo que el shaman pretendía al secuestrarla y traerla aquí.

**~ No te me acerques, imbécil.**

Susurró entre dientes la itako, ya desesperada pues muy a su pesar estaba conciente de que mucho no podía hacer contra ese hombre.

Por muy fuerte que ella fuera, Hao la sobrepasaba de forma abrumadora y eso fue algo que la hizo sentirse humillada.

Y la forma en que la miraba. . .

"_Maldición, deja ya de mirarme de ese modo."_

Pensó. Ni siquiera podía sostener el intenso mirar de esos oscuros ojos, llenos de lujuria y deseo.

Hao leyó su mente y complacido, se acercó a la rubia, la tomó del brazo y la azotó contra la pared. Fue tan rápido, Anna solo lo vio frente a ella de pronto.

El shaman le confesó que ella era una presa a la que quería devorar salvajemente, luego le recorrió todo el cuerpo con sus ojos.

**~ Es inútil y lo sabes, pero me encanta que te resistas.**

El Asakura le hablaba entre susurros y una sutil risa; esto le divertía, mientras que la itako buscaba desesperada una forma de librarse de él.

Y es que tenía miedo, era su temor más grande el no poder resistirse al hombre frente suyo y terminar rendida ante él. . . no!, no podía dejarse vencer por emociones tan bajas.

**~ Estas destinada a mi, eres mía, además sé que tu también lo deseas.**

Anna se estremeció.

Hao le hablaba cerca del oído y su cálido aliento le acariciaba el cuello.

**~ Me gustas!.**

Le dijo él mirándola a los ojos para luego posar sus labios sobre los de ella, tomándolos con ardiente pasión.

La rubia sintió cómo su cuerpo se sacudía ante aquel arrebato a su boca. Su pobre mente era un caos total. ¿Acaso un simple beso era suficiente para doblegarse ante el shaman?, tan débil era?. . . ¿tanto así lo deseaba?.

Solo sabía que terminó por corresponderle con igual o mayor intensidad. Ya nada más importaba. . . solo él, solo él.

Así, la Kyouyama se aferró al cuello del moreno, besándolo con desesperación, cómo si sus labios de fuego fuesen una necesidad para ella. Hao sonrió entre el beso, satisfecho de lo que estaba logrando en la hermosa mujer.

No era la primera, hasta ahora ninguna mujer se había resistido a él, bastaba una mirada para tenerlas en la cama, rogando por él. Solo Anna había sido la excepción. . . hasta ahora.

Pero era distinto, a ella la tuvo que secuestrar y es que. . .

"_La quiero para mi, solo para mi"._

El Asakura estrechó con fuerza la pequeña cintura de la sacerdotisa, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo, sintiendo aquellas curvas por encima del vestido negro, mismo que comenzaba a estorbarle.

Entusiasmado, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta la cama donde se dejaron caer sin siquiera romper el beso, mucho menos deshacer el abrazo. Fue un milagro que Hao no terminase por desgarrar el vestido de la itako cuando la desnudó.

Los ojos del shaman parecieron brillar ante la bella y perfecta imagen del cuerpo de la itako.

**~ Me encantas!!.**

Le dijo para luego buscar sus labios para unirlos con los propios.

Oprimió sus senos con suavidad, haciéndola gemir agradada. La joven sudaba, muy en el fondo de su ser aun quería detener al demonio que la poseía, más no pudo, no quiso renunciar al fuego de su cuerpo, a su exquisito toque, mucho menos a sus dulces labios.

**~ Hao!.**

La rubia suspiró su nombre, cómo rogando por él, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ya. Y el Asakura que esperó tanto por este momento, poco tardó en despojarse de sus propias ropas, mostrando el natural de su cuerpo varonil.

Anna no pudo apartar la mirada de aquel hombre, sus negros ojos desbordaban deseo y pasión, entonces Hao no pudo más. . . sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía de placer al sentir la cálida piel de la chica, se posó encima de ella, aferrándose a su frágil figura.

Esa chiquilla lo tenía loco y fue esa locura lo que lo hizo prometer que jamás la dejaría, que sería suya una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos, que la protegería...

Así, Hao sentado sobre la cama y Anna sobre él, deslizó su hombría dentro de la delicada intimidad de su compañera. Ambos gimieron al sentirse.

El mecer de sus caderas fue lento y suave, queriendo disfrutar de esto lo más posible.

"_¿Quién es este hombre que me hace el amor?."_

Se preguntó la itako, pues el hombre dentro suyo era un amante delicado y cuidadoso que no se cansaba de pronunciar las cuatro letras de su nombre con agitación, creyendo que si no lo hacía, ella desaparecería, dejándolo solo.

Incluso el perder su virginidad no fue más que una leve molestia que se desvaneció enseguida.

Llegó el momento en que Anna no pudo moverse, solo quería sentir todo el placer que el amo de fuego le estaba dando.

**~ Te amo, te amo.**

Sabrá dios cuantas veces el shaman se lo dijo al odio mientras palpaba sus senos, complacido con la dureza que el mismo había provocado en los pequeños pezones de la joven.

Y la itako se preguntaba si esto era real, por que era feliz, parecía flotar suavemente en el aire y ver las estrellas.

**~ Es hermoso.**

Susurró para si, para él, para ambos.

Más pronto el constante ir y venir de sus caderas tuvo su recompensa y una fuerte presión que yacía en sus sexos se desbordó en sensaciones que los hicieron temblar y gritar al mismo tiempo.

Era el éxtasis que los envolvió completamente.

Rendidos, se recostaron sin dejar de abrazarse, sin salir él de ella.

**~ Quiero irme.**

Le dijo Anna, rompiendo el extraño silencio que se había formado entre ellos desde hacía un buen rato.

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

Tranquilo, Hao besó el desnudo hombro derecho de la rubia, mientras, desde atrás, se aferraba con mayor fuerza a su cintura.

**~ Yoh y los demás deben estar buscándome, así que. . .**

Pero Anna no pudo continuar, el shaman la tomó del brazo y la giró de pronto para que lo mirase a los ojos.

**~ No, no puedes irte y lo sabes.**

**~ Suéltame, Hao, me estas lastimando.**

Pero él, lleno de ira, no la escuchó y en cambio la besó con fuerza, lastimándola aun más. Lo cierto es que, para Hao la sola idea de que la itako volviese con su hermano, lo volvía loco de celos.

Dolida más en su alma que en su cuerpo, la rubia de ojos negros estampó su mano izquierda en la mejilla del moreno, alejándolo de si. Y con su divino cuerpo envuelto en una sábana, abandonó la cama de su amante, dispuesta a largarse de ahí.

**~ Te dije que no te irás.** Era la voz del Asakura, quien nuevamente la tomó del brazo, jalándola con fuerza hasta acorralarla contra la pared. **~ Eres mía, eres mi amante, eres mi mujer. . . mi prisionera; te prohíbo dejarme.**

Algo en las palabras del castaño lastimó el orgullo femenino de la itako, quien casi histérica, le gritó. . .

**~ Quiero irme, no soy una muñeca, ni mucho menos tu ramera personal, así que suéltame. . . me largo de aquí.**

Más lejos de complacerla, Hao la pegó completamente a su cuerpo y la besó.

La llenó de besos, todos los que tenía para ella, solo para ella. Besos suaves y tranquilos, fuertes, ardientes y apasionados. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que él la amaba y no la quería perder?. Que quería tenerla para él, que nadie más la viese siquiera.

La sacerdotisa simplemente no pudo más y, terminando por aceptar que estaba locamente enamorada de ese hombre, se rindió aferrándose a él. Entonces, la sábana que cubría la figura de la itako fue reemplazada por la piel canela del shaman.

Y volvieron a jugar sus juegos de amor. Y aunque Anna sabía que el obsesivo amor que el demonio de fuego le profesaba terminaría por convertirla en su amante prisionera, no le importó y es que de cualquier modo ya no podía seguir sin él.

"_Mientras este con Hao, No necesito la libertad, no la deseo. . . no necesito nada más."_

**. Fin .**

* * *

Siento que el momento de amor no fue tan explicito cómo yo misma hubiese querido, pero bueno, así se dieron las palabras.

Igual tenía tremendos deseos de escribir algo donde Hao se viese obligado a secuestrar a la rubia y no dejarla ir. . . jamás.

. . . .

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON MI ANTERIOR FIC: "_IRIS: Me he enamorado de un ángel_". . .

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Ossalia  
Lovehao  
Ice Love  
Maeda Ai  
Saavi-Asakura  
Keico-asakura**

* * *


End file.
